degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Don't Look Back/@comment-3284502-20150811231742
."You only hate Stannis because you haven't read the books" Honey, I hate Stannis BECAUSE I'm reading the books. That's where I first met him and first came to the conclusion he is a fucking asshole unfit to govern an ice cream cone, never mind the Seven Kingdoms. ."But he's so much BETTER in the books." That is a matter of opinion - I actually hate him far less in the show. I'm pretty much waiting for Dany to feed book!Stannis to Drogon - I just want to slap Tv!Stannis. ."You haven't finished the show...." I somehow doubt he could POSSIBLY get worse. And even if he IS a hundred times better in the books? A hundred times zero is STILL zero. ."You just don't understand him!" More likely, we have a very DIFFERENT understanding of him. I understand my interpretation of him just fine, thanks. I just don't agree with him - I think he's a dick and I want Dany to feed him to Drogon. You're welcome to think and feel otherwise, but that's how I think of him and unless he suddenly makes a rapid 180 or undergoes MASSIVE character development, I doubt that will change. ."He's still the best king!" Considering Renly and Robb are dead (both of whom ran RINGS around him imo) and his only competition as a king was Balon and fucking JOFFREY, that is not exactly difficult. He would have to be TRYING to do worse. Dany is woefully inexperienced, but she has opportunity to learn and is leaps and bounds a better person than Stannis, so I'd still prefer her on the Iron Throne than him. Now that Joffrey is dead (at least in the show) Stannis just got knocked back another rank, because I'd sooner have Tommen as king than him, and the kid is 8. ."But he's the Chosen One!" MAYBE. He MAY BE the Chosen One. If so, R'hllor has crappy taste. Also, how does that make him a good king? Chosen One =/= good king, necessarily. ."Why do you hate him so much?" A multitude of reasons, but it boils down to him being a dick. ."Is there ANY WAY you might like him??" Last week, I'd have said yes, provided he stopped being a dick before he did something he couldn't take back. Now? Uh uh. He's done. Strike 40, you're out. After trying to burn his innocent newphew alive for the horrible crime of being related to him because a follower of a god he doesn't believe in said it would somehow help him without actually saying HOW it would help? Yeah, bye bitch, log out, I officially GIVE UP on you, I am DONE. ."If you hate Joffrey and Littlefinger more, why do you only pick on Stannis?" There are no WORDS for how much I hate Joffrey or Littlefucker. They send me into a cold rage I cannot describe, and I have TRIED. Stannis makes me positively HOT BLOODED in my rage and I can totally put my issues with him into words. That's really not fair, but it is why I only seem to pick on Stannis - because Stannis is the only one I can give my rage VOICE to. That said, Stannis is far and away not the worst character in the books or on the show - he just happens to be the one I can scream about.